bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adelio Valdez
He is the Leader of the Espada his real name is Adelio Valdez.. Appearance during his youth]] He appears as a young black haired gentleman who wears all white clothing. In his older form he has red hair and red wings, his age hasn't seem to change over the years. Personality His personality is extremley odd for a leader as he often ends his statements with "Oh well" meaning he has no concern for the issue. However he has shown some anger as he smashed his glass for no apparent reason. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc He made his first actual appearance in the chapter White Throne, where he was seen sipping wine before he summoned Isabella for a mission. He then fell asleep only to be awakened by one of his cloaked servant who was updating him on the status of Aizen's revival. When he threatened his subordinate the man ran away, he then went back to drinking his wine but broke his glass on the floor for no reason. He became flustered about the shinigami and said "You shinigami make me sick, to think Aizen-sama was once tainted by your kind.... oh well". In the chapter Immortal Sex the Leader is seen talking to one of the top four Espada Manuel. They have a discussion about the progress of the Shinigami in Hueco Mundo. The leader states that Manuel is getting worried which is unlike him result in Manuel making a saracastic remark about he himself not being immortal. This caused the leader to kick Manuel down to the ground. The leader threatened to kill him and made comments about how Manuel's mother was a whore. The leader walked away and reassured Manuel that he wouldn't kill him. Manuel however didn't believe him and fled. The leader finally makes a return appearance in at the end of the chapter She Sings, She Dances, She Kills. He is seen opening up a coffin that has several machines attached to it in his laboratory. The coffin reveals the body of Sosuke Aizen. He bite Aizen's hand an taste the blood inside. He proclaims its sweet like he imagined it would be. The leader reminisces in the following chapter As Time Flows. The chapter revealed that the Espada Leader was once a Soul Reaper back in history. He also mentions that he used to play around in the 5th Division courtyard. Later on in the chapter he remebers fighting off a massive six headed hollow that had killed the rest of his teammates. He managed to slash of two of the heads by binding the hollow with an unnamed Kido but the hollow retaliated and injured his leg. Angered by the injury he sustained he unleashed his zanpakuto's Shikai and defeats the hollow. Adelio makes a reappearance in the chapter Fade to Black Dust. He has the three other top Espada bring Aizen's body to the throne room, along with the two prisoners they had captured. Powers and Abilities Nothing can be certain about his true abilities but since he is the leader of the top four Espada it is safe to assume he is extremley powerful. Since he is a Soberano he does have the abilities of the species. Vast Spiritual Power: Since he is the leader of the top four Espada it is safe to assume he has high ammounts of spiritual power. Change Species At Will: It would seem that Adelio has the ability to change his species at will. So far we have seen him in flashbacks as two different species; once as an angel like creature and another as a shinigami. Soberano Powers :*'Tajo de Sangre' (lit. Blood Slash): A powerful crimson colored attack made of the user's own blood. It look's similar to Kisuke Uraharra's Shikai attack. It has been shown to be extremley potent as Vampiro used it to kill Blanca NuVera. :*'Solapa' (lit. Flaps): This is the Soberano's version of Shunpo, and Sonido. Their movement dosen't actually make a flapping noise but the named it due to the flapping of an angel's wings; at least according to the Espada Leader. :*'Protector de Sangre' (lit. Blood Shield): Similar to Tajo de Sangre this attack is made of the user's blood. It seems to be able highly potent attacks that would normally severley damage the target if not blocked. Shinigami Powers :*'Hand To Hand Combat': Since he was a shinigami of the Gotei 13 its safe to assume he has to some skill in this area. :*'Kido Practicioner': Since he was a shinigami of the Gotei 13 its safe to assume he has to some skill in this area. Also when first intoduced he cast an uknown spell on a Hollow that attacked him and his teamates. Furthermore since he was a member of 5th Division who are known for having skilled Kido users it gives more evidence that he has some Kido skill. :*'Swordsmanship': Since he was a shinigami of the Gotei 13 its safe to assume he has to some skill in this area. Also when he was seen battling a giant Hollow in the chapter As Time Flows he was able to damage it with his sword fairly easily (though he was quickly counter attacked). :*'Shunpo': Since he was a shinigami of the Gotei 13 its safe to assume he has to some skill in this area. Zanpakuto Unknown: it takes the form of a regular katana with an intricately designed guard. Shikai : "Bathe the battle field in blood" is the release command. :Shikai Special Ability: Calls forth a collum of powerful red energy that leaves a large burning crater in the aftermath. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Quotes * "Oh well" * "I won't kill you... yet" Trivia * He seems to be somewhat racist as he has an extreme dislike for shinigami * Bats fly freely within his throne room. * He seems to have some knowledge about Heaven, Hell and the Demons. * It is uknown how he came to Hueco Mundo * He might be related to the Angel King in some way * It is speculated that the Espada Leader may have the ability to create Arrancar using his own unique abilities. * Apparentley he is the "father" of the Ángeles . * Is Vampiro's older brother along with the brother to the Angel King. * Despite being highly powerful in his own right he seems to fear other characters as several times throughout the series he comments on Zukia's abilities. Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Male Category:Characters